The Annual Election of Medicine Cow and Deputy Cow of CowClan: Speeches
2018 (ongoing) POSITION: Leader Cow - Peto I think I should be the new leader cow because I've been a member of this wikia around the time it started. My everlasting love for cows will never perish, even in the inactivity drought of members and admins. I am hoping to use the same method used in the 2017 candidate, adopting this wikia. CowClan will always have a place in my heart and I will make sure I keep it active, try to recruit more cow-appreciating animals, and make this place amazing again, like it was in 2015. I hope to gain Leadercow status soon. Thank you! 2017 (unofficially closed) Leader Cow I think I should be leader cow because I've been in CowClan for a while. I wasn't that active at first, but I'm now reviving and fixing the entire wiki. I've been helpful and I'm trying to become an admin (with wiki adoption). I'm going to TRY not to forget about CowClan and be very helpful and hardworking. I was the one who STARTED this whole election. And yeah that's why I think I should be leadercow 2015 - 2016 (closed) You will be asked by the CowClan leader, Lanterndewspots, each to write a short paragraph of why I shall pick you to be the CowClan Deputy or Medicine Cow. The paragraph, or speech, I pick will win and they will be presented as Deputy or Medicine Cow of CowClan. ~Sagecow MEDICINE COW I should be Medicine Cow or Deputy for many reasons. I am kind and will help anyone to the best of my ability. I also love to edit and be helpful. As you all know, I kind of messed up Because Moo, but I did some research and fixed it. I have not yet earned the 14 day straight badge, but I assure you I have been here from the start. We founded this wikia with beliefs that cows should be honored, and I am a cow. I will be honored if I am chosen for this spot. If I achieve this spot I will be on every day, welcoming new members, editing, responding to comments, and helping around in general. Thank you. ~Applebull DEPUTY COW I should be Medicine Cow or Deputy for many reasons. First of all I am very hardworking and willing to help anyone with the highest level of respect and loyalty. As Sage said in her speech, I have not earned the 14 day straight badge, but helped developed this wiki with a loving heart for cows when it started. I will overlook every one and single member of CowClan with equalities of others higher in society than them. I will give rights to everyone such as: the right to speak out and give ideas/opinions. If I am elected for Medicine Cow or Deputy I won't let strict laws stand in the way of any cattle. I will let every member the freedom of the wiki. Any cattle can edit, comment, anything in general that usually mods would do. If I achieve this spot in society I will be more active, I will help those in need, and give the freedom of the wiki to official members. Thank you for your patience to read my speech. I hope I get elected Medicine Cow and/or Deputy. ~Petocow I should be Medicine Cow or Deputy for many reasons. I am kind and hope to help anyone in need, as best as I can, although I may not know everything. I love to help others and brighten members up. I have been on for 14 days, but I don't hold anything against Apple or Sage, even if they haven't, because they have many other badges that I don't. I love helping build up the CowClan wikia as it grows up, and like Apple, I have grown a loving heart for cows as it started growing larger. I love getting new members for CowClan, as we need more members. If I am elected for either Medicine cow or Deputy, I will cheer for them when they have goals or ideas and help them to achieve it. I will let members explore and help CowClan grow, with more new people to grow loving hearts for cows. Thank you for reading my speech, and I hope to get elected for Medicine cow or Deputy. Vote Here- '''Votes in by January 4, 2016 '''Medicine Cow Votes Sagecow - Peto, Apple (2) Applecow - 0 Petalcow - Sage (1) Deputy Votes Sagecow - 0 Applecow - Sage, Peto (2) Petalcow - 0 ~GOOD LUCK EVERYBODY!~ *note: cowclan ranks are now put on a pause (as of 2018 due to lack of members - however Leadercow may change) Category:Seriousness Category:Elections Category:Yearly Category:Actually Monthly Category:On Halt